bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Scarly/Once Upon A Time - Sophie Green: Chapter 1 - New Beginnings At Bullworth Academy
I walked the busy halls of the academy, I was quite happy to be here. Bullworth Academy was quite well recommended, and the headmaster was quite welcoming. Most students seemed to care for trouble making rather than studying, I felt completely out of place. I managed to find the school shop, that the headmaster's secretary told me about. "Hello Sir, I am here to collect my uniform, my name is Sophie Green," I said cheerfully, with a smile. "Nerd," he said flatly, before walking over to the cupboards to retrieve my uniform. "Excuse me?" I asked, not sure if I heard right. He didn't respond, he muttered things under his breath as he rummaged through some packages. I heard someone shouting something behind me, I turned around to see the source of the commotion. There was a muscly brown haired boy wearing a letterman jacket, his left hand was around the throat of a tall skinny boy wearing a green sweater vest and glasses. The muscly boy had his other fist raised, like he was about to punch him in the face. Stood next to the muscly boy was a girl with brown hair, her hair in a side plait and a blue satin bow on the top of her head. She looked like a cheerleader type, with a short blue skirt, white top with a pink jacket over it, white tights, blue slip on sneakers, a blue neckerchief and a pearl bracelet. "And he said, I had a nice rack," she told the boy in the letterman jacket. "But you do," he said, glancing over his shoulder at her. "Are you going to defend me from pervs or not?" she demanded, pouting at him. "Of course, Babe," he said, smirking at her, which made her smile back at him. "You try to touch my girlfriend - or even look at her ever again, and I'll break every bone in your body, got it?" he threatened, he punched the skinny boy so hard his glasses fell off. The boy with the letterman jacket slammed him against the wall, and stamped on his glasses - causing them to snap in half. The boy in the letterman jacket walked away, with the cheerleader girl following him, she praised him endlessly. The skinny boy picked up his glasses, and groaned at how badly broken they were. "They were new..." he mumbled, holding them in his hands. "I have some sellotape in my bag. I could fix them for you, if you like," I said, reaching into my bag and retrieving a small roll of sellotape. "Thank you," he replied, as he walked towards me to take the sellotape. "What was going on with you and the other boy?" I enquired, as I pushed my glasses further up my nose. "The captain of the football team educating me, on the consequences of talking to his girlfriend. The situation wouldn't of gotten so out of hand, if she hadn't screamed, "Ew! That disgusting nerd tried to touch me", when I asked her if she could move out of the way, so I could go into the bathroom," he explained, as he taped his glasses back together. "I was fortunate enough to not be in the bathroom, as he was coming out or I would have been swirlied." "The girl was the head cheerleader?" I enquired. It has been a dream of mine to be popular, but my nerdly apparel has always held me back. That, and my intellect. It was common knowledge in any school, that the head cheerleader and captain of the football team dated one another. "The head cheerleader's protegee, acting in the form of a ventriloquist dummy, spouting the mindless dribble that is the "popular speak"," he said, air quoting 'popular speak'. "Much obliged, for the sellotape." He gave me the sellotape back. The man behind the counter came back, he dropped two see through bags on the counter, inside one was a green sweater vest with a white shirt, the other contained a green sweater with a white shirt. Both bags had red ties in them. He placed one more bag, a green plaid skirt. "Have a nice day, Nerd," he muttered, I wasn't sure if I heard right. I turned around to speak to the boy, but he was now by the door talking to a girl wearing a green sweater over a long plaid skirt, yellow earmuffs, green mittens and green boots. She wore glasses also. She clutched a notebook in her arms, I could just make out a side slanted black 'E' on the cover. I collected my new attire, and left the school building in search of the dorms. I walked back the way I came in, stopping at the crossroads which had the Bullworth crest. There was a skinny dark skinned boy, also wore glasses, he was wearing the same green sweater as the other boy I spoke to. "There girls dorms are that way," he told me, as he pointed at a two story building. He had a voice that was a few octaves higher than most. "Thank you," I replied. I promptly walked in the direction he told me, I glanced back to see a boy wearing a white shirt - whom was larger than any student I had seen, throw a snowball at the skinny boy, then burst out laughing when the skinny boy ran towards the school building. I didn't stick around, in case he decided to throw one at me. The inside of the dorms was beautiful, the decor was pink. I removed the slip of paper with my dorm number on it, to check were my accomodations were, 103. I heard two girls talking, as they walked through the main doors behind me. "Ted totally beat him up. I love it when he stands up for me," they said. I turned around, to see that it was the cheerleader girl from earlier. She was with another cheerleader girl. "Lucky! He never stood up for me," the other girl replied. They looked at me, the first girl gasped, as she looked at the bow on my head. "Oh my god... that nerd is so wearing a bow just like mine," the first girl exclaimed. "I have to go redo my hair!" she shouted, as she ascended up the stairs, with the other cheerleader following her. Unsure whether I should be insulted or not, I walked to the door numbered 103. My possessions were already in my room, in a trunk at the bottom of one of the beds. This must be mine then. I began to unpack my things. I put my clothes in the wardrobe, there was only one for the dorm. Luckily there appeared to be only one other person staying in this dorm. I placed my shoes at the bottom of the wardrobe, like I did at home. This other person did to, she had a very nice pair of flat pastel pink shoes. I took out my books, they were not study aids, they were all fantasy books. I do enjoy reading about princesses being saved from a fire breathing dragon by a handsome courageous prince. I have always dreamed about being a princess, my secret princess name is Princess Sophianna Emerald. It may be childish, but no one will know what goes on inside my head. "Hello," a girl said, giving me such a fright. I turned around, to see the girl with the green sweater, that I saw when I was collecting my uniform. "Hello," I replied. I was arranging my books on a empty desk near my bed. "It's nice to have a roommate at last, I was alone last year to," she said, as she walked over to her own desk and placed her notebook on top. "My name is Beatrice." "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Sophie," I replied, smiling. We talked, as I resumed unpacking, not that I had much more to unpack. All I had left was the writing set my mother gave me, and my glasses case - I should have put that in my hand bag, but I was in such a hurry to pack, I must have thrown it in my trunk by mistake. "Who was that boy you were conversing with earlier?" I asked, as I closed the lid of my trunk. "Earnest, he is the leader of our clique," she replied, as she began writing something in her notebook. I'm guessing that it is homework. "The Nerds," I guessed. My former school had cliques to, maybe this one was the same. "Yes, there other cliques to. We have a rivalry with.." she began to explain. "The Jocks?" I guessed. "Yeah, you know about the cliques already?" Beatrice enquired, glancing over at me. "Yes and no. Yes, I am aware of the types of cliques at my former school, and they appear to be the same as the ones here, I'm guessing," I replied. I selected a book from the ones I had placed on the desk. "I'm guessing that the two girls I saw coming into the dorm were on the cheerleader squad, and part of the jock clique? One wore a pink jacket, the other a gray sweater with a 'B' on it." "Mandy Wiles is the one with the gray sweater, is the head cheerleader. Cares only for herself, shallow and a craving to be popular. The other is her protegee, Scarlet Smith," Beatrice explained, as she rummaged through some papers. "However, the protegee is dating the captain of the football team, Ted Thompson - he was the one whom was beating Earnest." Beatrice had promised to show me the library, once she had finished her current page of notes. We left the dorms together, along the way, I saw a girl not wearing the uniform. Her hair was the same length as my own, except brown. She wore a long sleeve black top with blue jeans, a purple hat, purple and white scarf, with purple and white sneakers. "Beatrice, who is that?" I enquired, turning to Beatrice. "Xanthe Smith, she's the elder sister of Scarlet. She also dated Earnest last year, but their relationship ended after prom," Beatrice informed me. Beatrice remembered she had a study group to attend, so she had to leave me to explore the school on my own. I walked around the academy, amazed by the splendor of it. My old school looked to modern and new, Bullworth had a aged quality to it. Category:Blog posts Category:Scarly's Fanfiction